


Cherry Chocolate Martini

by Sinnamondata (yukkanhei)



Series: After Dark Chronicles [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Eventual Relationships, F/M, One Night Stands, Vampire AU, but not really, everyone shares eventually, shamless smut, vampire vixx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkanhei/pseuds/Sinnamondata
Summary: Alex didn't believe in vampires until she met a clan of 6 devastatingly handsome men with a penchant for blood.--“Are you trying to seduce me with alcohol?”“Do you think it will work?”“Hmm, perhaps a little bit.”





	1. One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Smut indulgence triggered by one VIXX photoshoot where someone in twt said it looked like a vampire lair.  
Unbetaed, I apologize.

Alex hid a yawn behind her hand, staring at her glass while toying with the little cherry that had resurfaced now that her drink was almost gone, pondering if she was really going to order a third one or finally going home. 

Looking around the bar one last time, she studied the crowd through the haze of machine smoke and the alcohol warming her belly; the dance pit was full with grinding bodies, drunk lovers making out at dark corners, random people smiling at her when they noticed her stare. This place she had come to was “the newest sensation in town” -according to her roommate-, having being reopened as a nightclub some months ago. She had visited the old bar in its site a couple of times in the past and had to give credit to the new management for having transformed such a decrepit local into a fashionable place. 

But still, her night was turning out to be a little underwhelming. Perhaps if she had listened to her roommate and waited till the weekend, when she -and some of her colleagues- could have accompanied her instead of stubbornly insisting it was today or never. Well, not actually never but she would have to wait till next time she felt like going out, which didn't happen very frequently, and honestly, she had been itching for a wild night out, with or without her friends, to spice up her routinely boring existence.

A girl on the bar stool next to her stood up and flashed her a red-lipped smile, her eyes giving off an almost phosphorescent glint that left her slightly breathless for a second. This girl was so beautiful! And not the first person she had seen that night with strange shimmery eyes; she had been suspecting that she had come on the wrong night and actually crashed some sort of private neon themed party.

‘It’s like Halloween in April?’ 

Alex sighed. It was possible though, many companies liked to spice up their events, and this nightclub wouldn't be the exception, especially if they had barely begun business. A quick glance around the packed place made her snort. ‘Two months open and it's already this crowded? Their PR must be really good.’ 

A laughing couple crashed onto her back, and Alex saw with regret how most of her drink splashed on the counter. Well, it was decided then, it was time to leave. Sparing a glare in the direction of the drunken lovers who had so cruelly wasted her drink, she gulped down the last of her cosmo martini, leisurely chewing on the alcohol soaked cherry, and placed the empty glass on the counter...only be presented with a full new glass by a pale hand cladded in red. 

“Here.” The voice -a man's voice- was smooth and sweet, and oddly clear even in the booming music. 

She almost choked. 

Staring at her from the newly occupied stool was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on: chiseled jaw, tall pointy nose, full lips and bright eyes, his skin and hair giving off a bluish hue due to the bar’s backlit display. Alex shamelessly gave him a once-over from head to toe, his head tilting to the side in a coquettish gesture, amused at her evident interest in him. He seemed to be part of the glow-in-the-dark party, his eyes shining a vibrant blue. Well, it was strange but somehow exciting, and since she had actually come to this place with particular intentions if someone caught her eye... 

She was elated, someone had actually appeared just as she had made up her mind to leave the place. What a coincidence! The hum of the alcohol already in her system made her feel even more pleased.

“Are you trying to seduce me with alcohol?” she said, cocking an eyebrow playfully.

“Do you think it will work?”

She gave him a hearty laugh. Aside from being freaking handsome he had this cheeky charisma about him...oh boy! Maybe she...could really---? 

“Hmm, perhaps a little bit,” she offered with a smile, watching him return the gesture with a lopsided grin, white pointy canines shimmering in the black light. Odd, she thought, she had never seen anyone with such sharp teeth, except for some classmates back in college who were very into body modifications. Her hazy brain provided an explanation that almost made her smirk. 

\--- 

She stumbled onto a dark hallway, drunk giggles and soft moans leaving her lips as the gorgeous stranger whispered silly things to her ear while grinding their hips together. He whirled her around and captured her lips again, her back making contact with a wall, no, a door. Stepping inside the room, she moved away from his lips to take a look around, curious of this new place; apparently there were some private booths lining the walls of the bar, with one way windows that overlooked the crowd by the dance floor. 

His mouth was licking and nipping at her neck, his hands going up and down her sides and she felt the back of her knees colliding with the booth by the window, noticing he was pushing her down to sit, tugging her skirt up to her waist, clinking sounds of his belt being unfastened resounding on her ears as the music from the outside became muffled... Just half an hour ago she had been dancing at the center of the bar, -a bit too sensually to call it a dance, probably- and now she was seconds away from having sex with him.

“W-wait, you-mmm!” she felt him caressing her through her panties, his lips never once stopping with their assault on her throat, “Y-you want to- here? What if someone comes? This room- was reserved by someone already!” 

Somehow through the haze of lust and alcohol she had the presence of mind to understand the compromising position they were in: inside one of the private booths on the ground floor, body half bent on the seat with him kneeling on the floor, clothes askew, his own slender frame in between her raised legs resting at his shoulders, his hand busy kneading her thigh while the other tugged her panties to the side.

“How do you know?”

“There was a-ah! sign- oh!”

“Then let’s be quick and try to keep quiet,” he bent forward to place a kiss under her ear, “a pity really, since you make such adorable sounds,” he whispered as his hand dared to rub her exposed wetness.

“I- ah! I d-don’t know, I’ve never had public...seEEEX oh!…”

"Come with me then." His fingers were now inside of her and she moaned, legs tensing as she felt the pressure in her navel rapidly building with his rhythm. Oh fuck, he was skilled. 

“W-wha-at.” she panted, his fingers working her core so deliciously, so distractingly. She felt so close...

“Come home with me.” 

Her fists clutched on his jacket lapels as her walls closed in on his pumping fingers, head thrown back against the booth. “O-oh my god, oh my god, I’m so-! Yes! Yes I’ll go back with you! I’ll go!” With the flick of his thumb against her swollen clit she came with a loud whine, back arching off the booth. If it weren’t for his body caging her against the seating, she would have slid off it. Her eyes fluttered open as her breathing steadied itself, finding his freakish blue eyes staring from under his eyelashes as he tugged her panties and skirt back in place.

“S-Stop staring at me like that!”

He cocked an eyebrow and she looked elsewhere, swatting his hands away from her clothes as she struggled to stand up straight. Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her towards the door. 

“Wait,” she planted her feet and he stopped to look at her with big anxious eyes, perhaps she was going back on her word? She gave him a small reassuring smile, “Is...your place far?”

He hid his relieved smile by looking down, but she caught it and it made her stomach flutter. He had looked so vulnerable for a second...and then he smirked at her, “It depends on your eagerness to get there.”

“T-then, give me a second.” Reaching under her skirt, Alex tugged her panties down and rolled them into her purse, all under his shocked and very amused stare. After giving him her best nonchalant smile, she resumed her walk towards the door. In her defense, she didn’t want to deal with uncomfortably damp underwear…so the best answer had been to remove them, a quick trip to the washrooms and she'll be ready. She would blame her drunken brain in the morning. 

He was suddenly kissing her hard, the dizziness in her head definitely not from alcohol now. 

“That was hot,” he spoke against her lips, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay here?..aw, you’re so cute when you blush like that.”

\----

“You live here?!” she whispered, her voice slightly more high pitched than intended.

“With my brothers.” he helped her out of his car, his arms wrapping around her as soon as her feet touched the gravel of his garage. “We moved in a few months ago,” he was kissing her again, softly, his hands holding her face so delicately she felt...endeared, he treated her like she was porcelain but he was also slightly demanding. 

“Aah, I see...are they...home?”

“Nope, we have the house to ourselves.” His smile was so wide and bright, her heart rate shot up...and she realized she was so willing to give in to him to whatever he asked. He was so unbelievably beautiful, by now she didn’t even care he wore weird eye contacts and had pointy teeth. Everyone had their quirks, right?

“Come on baby, let’s go inside.”

\---

Everything became blurry as soon as she stepped inside his house, but she wasn’t sure if it was all the alcohol she ingested at the bar or the sudden rush of adrenaline and lust coursing through her. Or both. Because this was it. She was going to bed with this beautiful stranger.

He kissed her urgently, hands roaming her body and she sighed into his lips, fingers finding his red jacket and tugging at it. He let her take it off his shoulders, and wow he looked so good with that black shirt and slacks, her hands snaking up his arms and moving to his chest. She could tell he was well built.

‘Nice pecs, I can't wait to feel them’, she mused.

“Let's hurry, then,” came his reply, more a pained whisper than anything. Alex felt her world spin, her stomach dropping with slight vertigo and in seconds she was inside a room, his room? How in the world had they gotten there so quick? 

“We teleported!” she giggled with excitement, her drunken mind focusing on the remnants of butterflies in her stomach as his hands slipped her shirt off her shoulders, baring her torso to him as he dipped low to kiss and lick one of her lace covered breasts.

“No, I move very fast.”

“S-superpowers?” she sighed with mirth, slightly disconnected from herself until his moans reached her ears as his fingers brushed her naked core under her skirt.

“No, I’m a vampire. Ungh, I forgot you were so ready for me, baby.”

She felt herself fall onto his bed, the lower angle having the great advantage of watching him take off his clothes, the sight of his toned chest and slender waist almost making her forget his words. He was tugging off her skirt, peppering kisses and nipping under her breasts, waist, navel…

“Wait, wait,” she moaned, his knuckles caressing the wetness between her legs, a finger slowly easing into her making her shudder, “...vampire...what?” 

He let his tongue dart out to taste her, humming in delight, before adding a second finger, “Did I say that?”

She moaned again instead of answering, legs spreading wider as his tongue now licked her clit, his digits increasing their speed.

“And what...do you...think about it?”

Think? Was she supposed to think with his mouth doing such amazing things to her body? His lips sucked hard at her swollen pearl and she let out a scream, legs clamping around his head. They were probably both drunk, yes, that was it. He was probably into roleplaying.

“Fuck, don’t stop! Please! I'm close!”

“Of course, baby” he curled his fingers, increasing his pace and she cried out, her body convulsing around him, “yes, that’s it.” He kissed her thigh, wiping his fingers on the bedsheets, before pulling himself up to kiss her, the taste of herself registering clearly even in her high. He stroked her hair as she slowly came down from her orgasm, the bright color of his eyes a bit muted now that the only lights around where the ones outside the house by the porch and street.

“So you’re fine with it?” he whispered.

“With what?” She was so dazed, what were they talking about?

He smiled that beautiful smile of his and that was when she felt his cock against her lower belly. “Spread your legs for me, baby.” he said, his hand stroking her inner thigh, the pads of his fingers lightly pressing over her wetness, making her jolt with overstimulation. “Will you?”

She obliged. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his length entering her; it had been a while since she had been with anyone, she was definitely ready for the intrusion, but it still felt too...full, even with their previous foreplay.

“You're so tight oh god! R-relax baby, it’s okay.” He pushed himself to the hilt, and she gasped, “it's okay baby,” he leaned down to kiss her jaw, her cheek, behind her ear, “I’ll move now?”

She whimpered, her arms wrapping around his neck, “Just...give me a second?”

“Now?” he licked her throat as he shifted on his knees, a strangled moan falling from her lips, “Answer me baby.”

“Hnngh yes,” but she felt him nipping her skin, and she was suddenly back to her senses, “wait, wait- Ah-! what are you- That will leave a mark!”

“Just relax…”

Alex swore his voice echoed deeper for a second, foreign, dangerous; it made her heart jump to her throat and her adrenaline shot up, the thought of running away flashing briefly across her mind. Such a strange feeling lasted milliseconds and she didn't even had time to process her thoughts when she felt something sharp piercing the skin on her neck, her nails digging at his back in pained surprise.

“Ow-did you- BITE me?!” her eyes were wide and she tried pushing him away, tried to touch the spot he had bitten, but the man's arms had snaked around her and held her so tightly she couldn't reach.

“You smell so nice…I can’t help myself. You taste as good as you smell, did you know that?”

She fought a nervous giggle as his tongue lapped at her skin, had he actually drawn blood? Aside from the initial sting, it had started to feel somewhat nice and wow, was it making her head feel like mush. A roll of his hips and she was moaning low, her consciousness fighting for coherence but fuck was she feeling overwhelmed right now.

“Strange...this is so strange…” she murmured, sparks shooting down her limbs with each lick he gave, his hips setting an excruciatingly slow pace between her legs, “a-ah! hmm! what- what do I taste like?” 

Had she really asked that?

“Chocolate. You taste like chocolate.” He sucked harder, making her whine, “and a bit like cherry, mmm delicious.” He moaned and she fell limp, oddly relaxed now. What was happening? Who was he? The sassy part of her brain retorted sharply that it was too late to ask such questions. ‘Yeah, this feels too good.’

“D-Do I have to bite you back?” she suddenly asked, and his head shot up from her neck, his gorgeous plush lips stained with...red?

“Hmmm?” he sounded confused, a little dazed too.

“Because I might,” without warning she closed her teeth over his collarbone, and the sound escaping him lips was so animalistic it sent shiver down her spine, “S-sorry, I-”

“No, babygirl,” he undulated his hips, making her gasp aloud, “it feels great. Actually,” he cradled her head and pushed her mouth towards his neck, “Do it again. Harder.”

And so she did. She was expecting the coppery tanginess of blood, but instead got a mouthful of the sweetest liquid she had ever tasted, and when she swallowed, her body went into overdrive. She felt drunk all over again, every thrust of his hips made her see stars, every touch of his fingers made her feel like she was on fire. 

“Oh!”

“It feels good, right baby?”

“Oh yes!”

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Please no! Don’t stop. Don't!”

Her legs wrapped around his waist, the sensations invading her body too overwhelming for her to do anything but cling to him and let him do whatever he pleased.

“You feel so good baby, so so good.” She liked his praising, she felt she could get used to it. “Your skin feels so soft, I want to mark you all over, I want to make you mine…” 

Through half lidded eyes she saw him put his wrist over his mouth, a grunt escaping him as he kept the pace. She let him go, her hands almost mimicking his action in an attempt to stop the screams threatening to escape her. 

“Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you...”

“But I’m close, I’m close!”

“Come for me, baby. Let go.” He bit the other side of her throat, his drinking going straight to her core and driving her over the edge, her screams lessening to grunts and whines with each irregular pump of his hips, his last groan of pleasure reverberating onto her neck and collarbone as her legs fell limp around him, his weight slightly crushing her for a few minutes before he rolled to his side with her in his arms.

That had been... amazing!

Her breathing and heart rate slowly went down to its normal pace, a blissful smile adorning her lips as he nuzzled her neck, kitten licks and kisses dropped here and there making the girl squirm. He made a move to give her space, but she entwined her legs around his, cuddling further into his chest.

“I...Do you think it's too much if I...uhm...can I...ask your name?”

She heard his sharp intake of breath before his arms wrapped tightly around her, “We did it backwards huh? I am Ken,” he kissed her temple, “what...is yours?”

“Alex,” she answered with a yawn.

“Ah it suits you, very pretty.”

She snorted at his generic answer, he was obviously a sweet talker, “Yours kind of doesn't.”

“Hey! What do you mean by that?”

“I...dunno…”

She saw him give her a small sad smile, his whisper almost lost to her as she succumbed to tiredness and the lull of the last traces of alcohol in her blood.

_ “You won't remember it anyway, baby.” _

\---

Alex opened her eyes to find him staring at her, a sweet smile on his lips, his ruffled blond hair sticking in weird angles after a night of sleep and sex.

“Hey there.”

“Hey,” she snuggled into his chest.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hmm, honestly? A bit sore. You were, are I mean, great...uh...”

She felt him squirm, giggling, “Ahaha you're blushing! After everything we did last nigh--haha more blushing! ”

“S-Shut up!”

He moved away from her, his big hands caressing her cheeks, tucking the hair falling over her face behind her ear, his azure eyes searching into hers, flashing brighter for a second “ Alex, **I am not a vampire, forget about that.”**

She giggled, swatting his hands away and pulling herself to a sitting position, scanning the room for her clothes whereabouts. 

"Of course you aren’t! But it was quite an experience, if a little weird...anyways, I told my roommate I would return in the morning,” she tsked, sighting her purse and phone on the floor next to the nightstand, “I guess I overslept. Nice contacts by the way, don't they hurt by now?" 

"Contacts?"

"I’ve been wanting a pair for Halloween, where did you get them?"

"Huh...erm...eh...w-what do you mean?”

“Your eyes, silly!” 

“Uh. What...color do you see?"

"Electric blue! They look very nice on you.”

“Eh, no,” he said, raising a hand for emphasis, “No no no what are you saying, m-my eyes are brown....”

“Maybe underneath the lenses. Hey, can I use your bathroom?”

“Uhm..uhmm...listen, Alex, look at me,” he used one hand to hold her jaw, “you need to **forget you’ve seen them.**”

She shook her face out of his grasp with an awkward smile, “Ken? Are you embarrassed that you forgot to remove them last night? It’s alright, it has happened to me too. Was yesterday a special party? I saw a lot of people wearing similar contacts.”

She swore she saw his pale face turning even paler. He was suddenly kneeling in front of her, hands over her cheeks again staring straight into her eyes, his blue orbs flashing once more. “**You will forget yesterday happened and you will go home**.”

Her eyes widened in shock. Was he...was he really telling her to forget last night? Everything? 

She felt hurt. 

Shunned. 

Deprecated.

“W-what do you...are you kicking me out? Is this how--! You could have left it as a civil one-night stand, there’s no need to be so rude! What a fucking mistake, right?! Well let m-mmphph!!!”

“Nonononono,” he shoved his hand over her mouth, muffling her yelling. “No, you were not a mistake. You aren’t a mistake! B-but there are things that are going horribly wrong-- how much do you remember?”

“Everything! I was drunk but I always remember everything!”

“E-everything?”

“Your weird roleplaying and biting kinks and all-- YES EVERYTHING!”

He ruffled his hair in distress, “Oh no.”

It was then she noticed the ring he wore on his left hand and felt her anger flare up again, “You're married? Oh my fucking god you are! And you brought me to your house INTO YOUR BED HOW DESPICABLE CAN A PERSON B-”

“I'M A VAMPIRE!”

“W-what.”

“I am a vampire. I was not joking last night.”

“But it’s noon!” she blurted dumbly, witnessing how sunlight filtered through the glass doors of his veranda, washing over him like a halo, his pale skin so creamy with the exception of a few healing bruises near his collarbone… Vampires were allergic to the sun, right? So why was he not wilting away or...burning or... 

Alex scrambled to the full length mirror beside his open closet, inspecting the hickeys under her throat. Now that she looked at them up close she could see tiny puncture wounds, already scarring….and sat back down on the plush chair nearby. 

Oh.

“You’re not mad anymore?” He ventured, scooting closer to her but not daring to leave the confines of his bed. He could see the goosebumps over her skin and he wanted nothing more than to tuck her back into bed -the morning was a bit chilly as spring had just begun- but her scent was strong with fear and he didn’t want to risk his instincts kicking in, especially not when his glamour seemed to be failing him. 

“I’m...I’m-” she choked back a whimper, “-not.” 

“Are you...okay?”

“I...don’t know...?” she whispered.

“Uhm...you...I...can drive you home if you like?”

“No!” That had seemed to bring her back into focus, and she sprinted from the chair “I- I can go by myself, thank you.” She rushed to pick her clothes from the floor, keeping her shoes in hand in case she needed to defend herself. Her high heels were definitely pointy, but would they even be useful?

“You can change in the bathroom,” he nodded towards its general direction and she hurried along, locking herself inside. It was a big bathroom, with marble walls, gold finishings, a huge tub and a fucking tiny set of windows where she would definitely get stuck.

‘Shit’, she thought in despair, hurriedly getting into her clothes, no time for showering or using the wc, no time for anything. She had to hurry. Splashing water onto her face, she did try to clean as much smudged makeup as she could. If she was going to die, she was going to at least look presentable...as presentable as one looks with hickeys all over, no underwear and all sticky-

Wait. 

With horror she gingerly touched herself, wincing at both the soreness and the evidence of her stupidity.

‘We didn’t use-- oh shit. Shitshitshitshit! Alex you stupid woman! What if- Can vampires have...?’ She stared at her reflection, deeply upset and trying to remember every pop culture fact she could about those creatures. A strained chuckled escaped her as she realized that she was indeed seriously having these thoughts.

‘Horny, lonely and a lot of gin. At least I'm not dead. Yet. I'm never drinking again.’

A knock at the door startled her and she shrieked pitifuly, nearly crashing with the glass shower division. 

“Are you okay there?” came the vampire’s concerned voice, and she almost felt bad for making him feel bad. What the fuck was she doing?! 

Ken was standing by the wooden door, one hand held her purse and rest of her belongings, and the other was holding the bedsheet around his waist. “I, uh, I called a taxi for you, it will get here soon.”

The door opened slowly and he was face to face with brown alert eyes. She looked younger without her makeup, he observed. Her gaze shifted from him towards the main door, then her purse and he tried to smile cutely but remembered she could still see his fangs, so he opted for the most sincere voice he could muster.

“You don’t need to run, I promise I won’t chase after you. We don’t do that...anymore...uhm...” he slowly offered her stuff back, didn’t want to startle her. 

“We?! There’s more of you?”

“You’re safe with me, if that’s what you’re worried.”

“Oh my god, you are reading my mind!” her whisper was so high pitched it nearly made him wince.

“Uh no, not really,” he pulled his bed sheets to cover him up to his shoulders, biting his lip and looking away from the now panicking girl... 

He looked like a kid. He was almost...cute. The honk of a car brought her back from her thoughts, eyes wide with realization. 

“I need to go!” She dashed towards his door, but he was instantly next to her holding her arm, his bedsheets barely hanging onto his hips. Alex felt her scream die in her throat as his blue eyes collided with hers.

“You shouldn’t run! My brothers! Let me...go with you?”

She gulped and nodded, letting him escort her downstairs and out of his house.


	2. Slip of a Tongue and a Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex didn't believe in vampires until she met a clan of 6 devastatingly handsome men with a penchant for blood.  
\--  
“It’s Jaehwan!” 
> 
> “Uh?”
> 
> “Jaehwan. My name.”  
\--

“Can I help you?”

“OH MY GO--!” Alex jumped at the voice, turning around to find a girl with long black hair staring at her from outside the main entrance to the bar. “Yes! I’m- I'm Alex! I was just- I- I am not a suspicious person!” 

The long haired girl smirked, bright crimson red lips contrasting eerily with her pale complexion, delicate eyebrows raising in probable amusement because Alex definitely looked suspicious, snooping around the building and trying to look inside through the black tinted windows.

Alex was going to insist on her innocence, but paused to take a better look at the woman, a flashback playing in the back of her mind, remembering the girl from the bar counter who took her leave just seconds before she met Ken, weeks ago. 

“You work here.” Alex said, going towards the pale girl with unsure steps, “Do you know...him?”

“Yes. And if it’s the him I am thinking then also yes,” the girl answered, tilting her head as if waiting for Alex to say more.

“Are you...one of them?” Alex whispered, observing how the girl’s grey eyes flashed with surprise before shaking her head.

“No. I'm human. I think? Kind of.” 

“Oh.”

Alex had been about to run away then but the other woman must have suspected it because Alex saw her take a step back, holding open the door to the bar before introducing herself.

“I’m Marie, the manager of After Dark. Come inside so we can talk more, hm? I’m sure you have many questions.”

Alex stared at her for a few seconds before following her, letting the heavy wooden door close behind her, the empty place bathed in warm light during the day due to the skylights scattered through the roof. She hadn’t noticed those the last time she was there, understandable since she had been more preoccupied by wondering at the weirdly colored people inside the bar -who now she guessed might have all been vampires-, then with her drinks, and then with...Ken. And who even stared at bar ceilings?

She chose to sit at one of the high tables near the entrance in case she really had to flee, but Marie hardly looked threatening with her slight figure and stature, -she was shorter than her, her eyes crescenting cutely every time she smiled. 

“I don’t bite, you know? Unless you are my boyfriend,” Marie's smile turned to a smirk, and Alex flushed a bit, remembering the night she had spent with a vampire. Was Marie's boyfriend one too? She had said she knew him, right?

“You know Ken,” she stated more than asked and Marie’s smirk intensified.

“Yes I do. And it seems you know him quite a bit.”

“I don’t-- I mean, I guess. Does he go around telling everyone he’s a...you know...”

“A vampire? No, they don’t usually do that. ”

‘Oh god, there **really** are more of them! And I was there in their house, a very convenient snack! B-but if they don’t tell people then what...what happens to people like me?’ Alex's mind screeched several dark answers at her and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She rather ask than agonize over it.

“So... if he, Ken, did tell me...w-what does it mean?”

“Well, he might have been very comfortable with you or...”

“It was a slip of the tongue.” Alex added and Marie grimaced. Alex's heartbeat was coming up her throat, remembering how urgently Ken had told her to forget everything that had happened. “It was supposed to be something casual. He told me to forget. They can do that, right? Make us forget.”

Marie looked at her, resting her chin on one hand and staring directly at her visitor’s light brown eyes, “They can glamour us, yes, but you remember. That means he didn’t do it, there must be a reason. Aaaand~ you came back to look for him, that already tells me something,” she finished with a smile, making Alex blush. 

Because Alex still had every bit of that night ingrained into her memory. How charming Ken had been, his sweet and gentle voice conversing with her and how he pouted when his jokes failed to make her laugh, the way his strange eyes sparkled with mischief or the hidden strength of his arms as he held her, the feeling of his lips as they first touched… she felt so stupid, this little crush she had developed over a one night stand with **A VAMPIRE **no less! She had totally gone crazy! The world was a joke.

“You can always ask him what you want to know,” Marie said.

“ I...I dont have his number-”

“But you know where we live.”

“Ahm...I’m not sure I would be welcome, I left rather abruptly.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Y-you were there?”

Marie shrugged with a smile and Alex wanted to die. Marie had been there, and she had heard her angry screams and quite possibly the other screams too, oh god could the floor open up and swallow her now please?

“It would really help if you went. He's been moping around for days saying he missed his chance with a goddess-” 

“G-GODDE-who what-” she spluttered, her hands trying to hide her face.

“Wow you got really red.”

“I- i -!”

“Just please go see him. He hasn't eaten much since you last were home.”

“But it's been two weeks! Do v-vampires uh, how much do they- I mean is he okay?”

“He's fine,” Marie chuckled, “He's just moody because he's hungry. I’ve tried my best to keep him fed to the minimum but if he keeps this up he might start having consequences.”

Kept him fed? Alex recalled how Ken had drank from her and under what circumstances and she felt a knot tightening in her stomach. Was he...with Marie? As if on cue, the petite girl took her hand in hers, sensing her distress.

“Do you like Ken?” Marie asked sweetly and Alex gulped, had she been that obvious?

“M-Maybe? I… it was supposed to be just a fling you know? Just one night, I haven’t gone out with anyone in a while so I wanted uhm a thing,” she watched Marie’s smile widen, “but he made me feel so comfortable even when I thought he was a bit weird. And the first few days after I met him I couldn’t stop feeling sad and disappointed but...warm, as if I could still feel him! Am I crazy, Marie?”

“No. You had a bond.” Marie's smile was blinding.

“What.”

Marie giggled, flipping her silky beautiful hair over her shoulder, “I’m not trying to be cheesy, I promise! You should have told me you drank from him too.”

Oh. 

OH.

“Uh, it was a rather gruesome detail from my experience so I didn’t think I should-” it was then that Alex recalled that the girl sitting across from her actually lived with vampires and was probably used to that type of thing, “-I mean, not gruesome horrible, it felt really nice, very nice! Too sweet for my tastes b-but I think you know more about that.” she rambled, watching the smile on Marie's face widen with each word said. Well at least Marie found her to be funny. 

“Alex, you really should meet him again. He shared his blood with you, he doesn’t do that with everyone.” 

“But wouldn’t it be dangerous? I mean, isn’t it for you? Living among vampires?”

“They protect me and care for me. And I share my blood with them because I love them. Hakyeon more though. He’s my boyfriend after all.” 

“Oh?” Alex blushed at the implication of blood sharing, her only experience at it having been rather intimate.

“Hahaha, there’s no need to be so shy, you can ask what you want. I did offer to answer whatever questions you had.”

“I’m probably getting ahead of myself, I don’t know how Ken feels about me but, just in case it goes as I hope, then...will I have to do that too? Share...”

“Only if you want to. And trust me, you will want to.” 

“...do they really care about you? Them all?”

“Yes.”

Alex smiled at the short but sincere answer, feeling a sliver of hope blooming within her, but then dread spread through her.

“I’m not turning into a vampire because I tasted him, right?”

Marie let out a high pitched laughter, “No, it doesn't work that way, don’t worry!”

\---

The first thing Alex noticed when they got there was that the mansion was way bigger than she remembered, a lot less sinister than her mind had made her believe, and a lot more welcoming and normal. As soon as she and Marie entered the foyer, the petite girl was whisked away into the arms of a handsome stranger with black hair and vibrant green eyes.

“Jagi, who is this girl you bring?” 

Before Marie had time to answer, an auburn haired man materialized right in front of Alex, his golden eyes boring into hers as he took her chin, inspecting her face up close.

“Oh, _ mistress _brought us a present, a delightful one,” he leaned in to take a whiff of her scent and he hummed, her body paralyzed in both nervous terror and admiration because he looked like a movie star but there was something wild about him... “She smells quite delicious, a little familiar... can I play with her first?”

Alex narrowed her eyes at him, deciding that she disliked him. How dare he talk about her as if she were a toy?

“Hongbin cut it out,” a deep voice added by Alex's side, removing the hand on her jaw and placing his own over the small of her back, guiding her towards the living room so she could sit, her breath catching in her throat as she looked up at the new vampire before her; he was extremely handsome and rather manly with his long angular face, tall frame, dark hair and amethyst eyes, “I don't think she came for you.”

“Oh I am sure I can make her come very well, Ravi.”

Alex felt her blush explode as Ravi’s booming laughter resounded over the room, embarrassment and anger taking over her as she turned to glare at this Hongbin man- er...vampire. Yep. She disliked him.

“Such a crass child. I wonder where you picked that up, Hongbin.” Chuckling, the emerald eyed vampire with Marie took a step towards them, his hand extended for Alex to take. She doubted before seeing Marie nodding in reassurance.

“I apologize for their joke, I educated them better than that, Miss…” he looked at his lover who raised her eyebrows in a quick gesture, recognition sparking into his emerald eyes. “Miss Alex , I see.” He placed a kiss over her wrist making her shiver, “I am Hakyeon. The leader of this clan.”

“N-nice to meet you, uh, sorry for i-intruding last time I didn't know I... I was uh...things were...a-and yeah the--”

“No worries dear,” he patted her hand then let go so he could once again envelop his lover in his arms, sitting down across the sofa with Marie on his lap, “I assumed there were some rather...unusual circumstances with our Jaehwan.”

“Oh-” Alex wondered who in the world was this Jaehwan?

The door to the house opened with a loud bang, a very disheveled Ken standing right there staring at her, hair flying wild around his face looking as if he had ran there. He probably had.

“Alex!”

She stood up as soon as she heard her name, hands clasped in front of her, trying to stop them from trembling. Ken was even more handsome than she remembered! But he looked...dull? Hollow? Could vampires get sick? 

“K-Ken! Hi.”

He looked around at his brothers, all surrounding the human in various degrees of closeness, and she swore she heard him growl.

“Easy Jaehwanie, she's unharmed,” stated Hakyeon, his relaxed posture betrayed by the intensity of his stare. The blond vampire by the door straightened his shoulders and extended a hand towards the lone human, his commanding pose losing its toughness when she saw his pleading gaze. He was asking her to go to him. 

To accept him. 

To forgive him.

Alex rushed into his arms, hiding her face at his chest while he nuzzled her neck, leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw to her cheeks, temples, nose, and finally her lips.

“I've missed you. So much! I couldn't stop thinking about you even after your blood faded out from me, and I was fine knowing you were doing okay but then I couldn’t sense you anymore and- but you are always so busy! And stressed! So I tried to- but I couldn’t reach you!”

She laughed at his rushed words, silencing him with a short sweet kiss, “I couldn't stop thinking about you either, Ken. But I wasn’t sure I could come looking for you.”

“And I wished you would! So many times!”

“But you told me to forget and leave!”

“I acted like an imbecile, I was so confused...please say you forgive me.” He held her face, his sapphire orbs searching her brown ones, making her remember how unsettled he had looked the last time she had seen him, his naked body cladded only in a bedsheet by the open door, staring at her retreating form down the main road to the front gate, his hair pretty much as rumpled as it currently was.

Alex combed her fingers through his golden locks, doing her best to flatten them back in place before smiling at him, “And I was in hysterics, a little- a lot- scared...I still am, I admit. I'm sorry too.”

“Ew. New lovers’ drama, I'll be in my rooms.” Both turned around to see Hongbin going upstairs, his eyes narrowing at the new girl when she stuck out her tongue to him. As he sprinted back towards her, instincts kicked in and she recoiled into Ken’s arms, his body slightly turning so she was out of reach from his brother.

“Ken hyung teach your pet not to tease, she could get _bitten_.”

“But you started it! And I’m not a pet!”

“That's right Binnie-ah. And it would be best if you don't provoke her. Or me, not now? Hmm?”

“And so the pet became a princess who found a knight to fight her battles,” Hongbin sneered at her and she bristled, struggling in Ken’s arms to free herself. As she tried to jab a finger at Hongbin’s chest, he snapped his teeth at her, her hand saved by Ken's quick reflexes. To Alex's embarrassment, the shriek leaving her lips wasn't something the blond vampire could have prevented.

Hongbin cackled all the way upstairs and it only made her angrier.

“He likes you baby.” Ken whispered to her hair, a smile evident in his voice.

She snapped her head around so fast she almost gave herself a headache, eyes wide with incredulity. 

“What?!”

“He's right,” came the chuckle from Marie, “he normally keeps his distance. Good job girl.”

She groaned in embarrassment as Ken held her tighter, his chuckles joining with those of her new friend.

\-------

Seconds after Ken closed the door to his rooms, Alex found herself flushed against it, his hands cradling her face as he tilted it up to kiss her with urgency, tongue quickly finding its way inside her mouth, both of them moaning as his fangs slightly grazed her lips in his haste. She grabbed at his wrists, needing an anchor of some sort to remain on her feet or risk slipping down the door because her knees were definitely going wobbly now. Big hands slid down her neck, his hold definite yet soft, as if to make sure the human was there but also afraid of harming her. She whined into the kiss, willing to do whatever he wanted to...but he suddenly stopped. 

Her eyes fluttered open, finding his bright blue ones observing her, his lower lip caught between his fangs and she gulped down a shuddery sigh. How could he look so devilish while also looking that cute!

“We need to talk,” he whispered and she blinked, slightly disappointed at him having stopped, then nodding in agreement as her lust dissipated for a bit since it was the most sensible thing to do if they were going to enter whatever type of relationship was that vampires and humans could get into. Her face broke into a smile when he sneakily planted a quick kiss on her lips, his tongue licking at the tiny scratches he had drawn seconds before. Entwining his fingers with hers, he started towards the general direction of his bed but froze just after two steps. He turned around and kissed her again, his hungry mouth swallowing the little whimpers she made at his sudden assault on her tender lips

“Wait here, ok? Give me a second.”

She nodded again, dazed, watching him disappear around the corner and further into his bedroom. She could hear him shuffle around, little huffs and curses not as discreet as he thought he was. Curiosity got the better of her, and she poked her head just in time to catch him stashing -or trying to- dozens of notebooks and a huge amount of papers plus assorted clothing under his bed. She couldn't help the incredulous giggle that left her lips.

“Heh, I clean like that too.”

He snapped his head around and she saw his cheeks and pretty pointy ears turn slightly pink.

“Hey! No peeking!” he practically materialized in front of her, whirling her around and almost shoving her back into his bathroom in the hallway, the girl’s bubbling laughter making him giggle too in the end.

“But I've seen it before!!”

“No this is different!”

“Because it got worse?”

“Because it's your fault!”

She gasped in shock, “W-what why how is your mess my fault?!”

His arms snaked around her waist, her back firmly pressed against his chest and he nuzzled her neck, placing tiny kisses and kitten licks over her exposed nape, “Because I was going crazy not knowing who you were, or when I could see you again, **IF **I would ever get the chance to see you again...I really missed you!” 

His words sent shivers down her spine, her heartbeat quickening with the realization that he too had been pinning for her, and badly. The hand splayed over her abdomen sneaked up to fondle her breast, “Missed you so much, baby." And he had been **wanting her too**, apparently.

“Ken…” as he pushed her hips back into his groin, she felt the graze of his fangs over her neck and whimpered, bracing herself for the pain of his bite...but it didn't come, instead, he planted one sloppy kiss over her pulse point, sucking enough to leave a little mark there, before releasing her from his arms and taking her hand again, resuming his previous course towards his bed.

“No no, stop distracting me, okay? We need to talk first.”

“But I didn’t-”

“Shhh! Okay here,” he sat the girl on his bed, but as soon as she looked up at him he groaned and tugged at her hand, making her stand again and dragging her towards the plush chair by his closet. He let her sit down, planted another hard kiss over her lips, stared at the girl’s confused face for a second, then practically flew back to the sit himself on his bed by the other side of the room. She couldn’t help but snort at his weird actions.

“Heh, why are you over there?”

He fixed her with a serious expression, “Because we need to talk, duh.”

“Are we really going to talk this far from each other?”

He kicked off his house slippers to sit cross legged in the middle of the mattress, facing his guest, “Listen baby, in case you haven’t noticed, you distract me. You **can’t **distract me, at least not before we finish having this important conversation. The hyungs will nag me forever if I don’t.”

Alex bit her lips, the smile blossoming over her face now impossible to hide after his words. Her elation turned to courage and she stood up, walking decidedly towards him. She saw his blue eyes flash with need and lust as he furrowed his brows, his voice hurriedly trying to warn her off.

“H-Hakyeon hyung will probably try to give you a written test about it! The talk! No Alex, I’m very hungry and super desperate to taste you-- A-Alex please, **stop right there**\--” he stammered, following her every move with widened eyes, scooting backwards until his back was resting over his headboard. “You aren’t stoping…”

Alex crawled over, opting to sit right in front of him with her legs folded under her. “Why would I stop when I’m...desperate for you too…”, she said looking at him from under her lashes, gingerly placing a hand over his knee, his fingers quickly closing over it and pulling her forward to straddle him, his legs extending under her to accommodate her better. 

“Oh really?”, he whispered then licked his lips, one of his hands resting at her waist while the other one traveled up her spine, caressing the back of her neck making her shiver, and closing over her hair, tugging it free from the messy ponytail she had tied it into. He gasped. 

“You cut your hair.” 

“Mhmm,” she shook her head, trying to make her now shoulder length locks settle better around her face, “...it was your fault.”

“My--!”

The girl shut him up with a short kiss, quickly leaning back to enjoy his shocked expression, “Because I missed you, _ so much baby _.” Repeating his words back at him while rocking her hips was what made the trick, in seconds he rolled her under him, pinning her hands above them, his hips pressing her down onto his bed.

“That’s good,” he grinned, fangs showing, and she returned the gesture, planting her feet on the mattress and canting her pelvis up, wanting more friction and making him groan, his face hidden at the crook of her neck, wet tongue savoring her skin.

“Fine, we’ll do it like this, now, if you let me...” he whispered, his soft voice coming out raspy in its low tone, hips grinding against her with a steady pace.

“Ye..es..s,” she cried brokenly, his bulge pressing firmly at her clothed core, the hard denim of her jeans almost painful through the thin cotton of her underwear, “yes, whatever you want...”

“Everything,” he growled, his hands finding their way under her ass, lifting her up to press himself harder.

“Take it.”

“Oh baby, you shouldn’t have said that,” he moaned as he practically ripped her jeans and top off her in his urgency, his mouth drowning her surprised yelp, -she was sure at least some buttons from her blouse had torn. 

His hand fisted her hair and tugged harshly, baring her neck to his hungry, darkened eyes. She knew what was coming, remembering it would sting only for a moment, and she tried to relax in his hold but she could still feel her heart going crazy with nervousness. 

“First things first,” he licked up and down her neck, his lips resting just behind her ear, sucking hard and making her squirm, “we claim our partners by drinking from -here-,” he dragged a finger down to press at her pulse point, “and I’m taking you. Never let anyone but me drink from here, okay?” he spoke low, his voice making her shiver. Gulping, she arched her shoulders back to present as much of her throat to him as she could, “That’s it baby~,” she swore she heard him growl before the burning sensation of his fangs piercing her skin spread through her body and directly to her loins, each gulp of his sending a spark to her core.

“A-ah!” her hands flew to his head, fisting into his golden locks. 

“I missed your taste,” he stroked her through her underwear, fangs retracting from their place at her neck to nibble at the collarbone, leaving tiny reddening welts on their path before sinking down on the other side of her throat to create an almost symmetrical mark, “I’ve been so hungry because of you, my sweet Alex...”

Her hips buckled up, whimpering at the pain of his feeding mixing with the pleasure his fingers were bringing her. Her gleeful pride at his praise was like a molotov bomb of emotions, the familiar fluttering down in her navel growing steady. What was this dizzying sensation? She just knew that she needed more. 

More of him. 

“Ken! Ken please! Agh!” 

A couple of gulps and licks later he pulled away from his feast to look at her, a slight frown on his face. “...Hm?” 

She briefly wondered if he was the type to get irritated if someone bothered him while feeding. Somehow, she found that to be extremely...cute? She tried her best coquettish smile before speaking again. 

“Hurry,” she whispered, hands caressing his nape, her nails dragging across what skin his shirt allowed, trying to unbutton it with trembling fingers. The approving grunt he gave her was all she needed to know he was also craving her body as much as she craved his. He fiddled with his belt and trousers, shimmying himself out of them and his boxers, the weight of his hardened length soon resting at her belly. Curious, she took a glance at it and tensed, inhaling sharply: he was big, bigger than anyone she had had before. She recalled the slight discomfort and how full it had made her feel the last time he had been in her, well now she knew why.

“Why so apprehensive baby? It fit before.” she looked up to find him giving her a lopsided, blood smeared grin, frown gone from his precious face and she felt her cheeks warming up. He squirmed a bit, breathless giggles falling from his lips, “Why are you blushing, it tickles!” 

“I wasn't thinking about that!” she shoved him off, her blush becoming more intense and he laughed out loud letting her crawl a little further from him before taking hold of her ankles and dragging her back to him, her delighted squeals prompting more chuckles from him before he nestled himself between her legs again, hands on her hips keeping her in place. 

“Ken,” she whispered, holding onto his wrists. 

“Hm?”

“Condom?”

His eyes widened in surprise, letting her go. “I- I don’t have one.”

She frowned and bit her lips, debating between common sense and lust. He leaned over, resting his forehead on hers, his cute pout too contrasting with the current events unfolding.

“I’ve never- umm, because nothing will happen. It **can’t** happen. We don’t-- But I can still stop...I think.”

“N-no,” she stammered, her eyes looking away from his stare, suddenly too aware of his nakedness. She had chosen lust alright, after all, who in their right senses would have sex with vampires knowing what they were? Only idiots, and she was one apparently, trusting what he was saying.

“You’re too sweet, you know? So cute.”

“If you say so.”

He chuckled, his words coming out in a singsong voice, “One minute daring and the next so shy~”

“I got nervous!”

“I won’t hurt you, I promise!” he said, placing his palm on her cheek, her eyes finally meeting his at his fierce tone. She blinked in surprise, a small smile spreading over her lips.

“Not because of **you**. It’s just that...I haven’t been with anyone in a while--”

“Yes two weeks is a long time.”

“Oh my god!” she slapped his shoulder and he snickered, “Before you! I meant before you!” she hid her face behind her hands, embarrassed.

“Whatever happened to the adventurous Alex I met? She was so bold…”

“Not really,” her voice came out muffled, but she was sure he could still perfectly hear her.

“Sex at a nightclub~” There it was, the singsong tone again...she practically heard the smirk in it.

“I was drunk! Normal me is more like...well, this!” she gestured at herself and he took the chance to dip low and place a kiss at her lips.

“Lovely, then,” he said, nuzzling her jaw as he slid her bra straps down her arms, finding the clasp at her back and removing it swiftly. He slowly dragged his fingers up and down her ribs, his thumbs drawing circles at the underside of her breasts, goosebumps appearing at his touch. “Look at you, so beautiful,” he whispered, softly caressing her before taking one pert nipple into his mouth and sucking at her tender skin, his fangs deliberately sinking into her and making her yelp.

“O-ow, you bit me!”

“That’s what I do~”

“But I thought you said-ahh! Va-vampires hmmm chose...the ah! neck!”

“Hmm, humans are so full of blood. Wherever I bite, there will be some. I do have my favorite places though. I can show you...” he mumbled as he sucked her other mound, leaving more marks in his wake, each bite making her squeal, and even though his tongue kept laving at the little wounds, she could still feel her blood flowing freely down her sides and towards the mattress.

“Ken, your bed!”

“Is great, I know.”

“No! I mean yes but the bedsheets! Ken!”

“It’s Jaehwan!” He growled at her skin, his fingers digging painfully onto her hips. 

“Uh?”

“Jaehwan. My name.” He rose up on his knees, tugging at her underwear, “Hips up.”

She doubted, confused at his words, “Y-you’re not Ken?”

He saw her hesitancy and his eyes softened, tilting his head almost cutely to the side, “Weeeell, I am, most of the time. But my real name is Jaehwan.” She stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and he raised his. “No? You can call me Ken if you like it better, I mean, Hongbin does-”

“Ugh, Hongbin!” she blurted, crossing her arms under her breasts, her childish display bringing laughter to his lips and he bent down again to kiss her pout away, his large hands taking hers and placing them over his chest, dragging them down towards his abdomen, lower -- 

“Fine, no talking about Binnie...now, will you please let me finish undressing you? I’m kinda dying here, pun intended.” 

\---and lower until she felt his length at her palms, rock solid and leaking. Gulping, she let her fingers caress him from the tip to the base, the hisses falling from his mouth encouraging her to close her fist on him, stroking him properly. His breathy groans were like music to her ears, his fluttering eyelashes adding to his disheveled appearance and making him look more beautiful than ever. Feeling bold, she let her thumb rub over the tip, adding some pressure at the slit. The deep guttural moan that left his lips startled her for a second, sending shivers down her spine and a rush of heat directly to her center. Fingers closed over hers, stopping her movements, bright blue eyes glowing dangerously at her even in plain daylight.

“Naughty girl,” he growled before taking her mouth in a fierce hard kiss, full of fangs. She could taste her own coopery blood, felt him smearing it all over her lips before licking her clean, sucking at her wounds to draw out more, repeating the process until she was moaning loudly, thrilled by such a decadent act. 

Alex felt his hand caressing her navel, dipping lower and under her panties, his middle finger probing at her lower lips, rubbing the wetness that had gathered there. She shut her eyes, suddenly embarrassed at the squelching sound. 

“You got sooo~ wet, baby, do you like it when I’m rough, hm?” she whimpered by all response as he inserted a finger into her heat. “Tight~. Oh no no, open your legs more for me, Alex. Do it.”

She obeyed and he slowly inserted a second digit, his movements slow and shallow, her underwear probably hindering him. She clawed at her hips in a desperate motion, trying to tug the offending garment off her, because goddammit she needed him to go faster!

“What baby, want some help?” Jaehwan chuckled as he easily pulled her panties down her legs with his free hand, his occupied fingers never stopping their work on her. With both of them finally naked, she wrapped trembling legs around his torso, pulling him closer to her and he stumbled forward, vampire reflexes helping him avoid crushing his girl. She groaned at her failed attempt but didn’t miss how his eyes began twinkling with amusement, the smile on his face teasing and proud. 

“Bold Alex is here, I see.”

“Just fuck me already!”

Dark. His eyes became so dark, the azure of his irises turning stormy, pupils turning to slits. It was frightening.

Exhilarating.

Hooking his arms under her knees, he leaned forward, the tip of his cock teasing at her slick entrance as she bit on her lower lip, unable to look away from his predatory gaze. “Oh baby, I am going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk…”

“Yes, do it.” she pleaded, and the shudder that went up his spine was so deliciously evident and empowering, the sole thought that she a mere human was able to make him react in such a way making her giddy. She raked her fingernails down his back and he flinched, his length finally breaching her as she groaned low at the stretch. “Ouhh fuck!”

“Baby girl! Oh, I love how you feel!”

“J-Jaehwan!”

“I’m here” he whispered at her lips, kissing her chin, her jaw, until he reached the shell of her ear, his tongue darting out to lick and suck on her earlobe, making her writhe in his grasp, allowing him to go deeper into her. “You know what? I’m going to make you scream so loud that even Marie will be able to hear you.” 

Her lustful cries did grow louder with every thrust of his hips, the hold he had on the back of her knees vice like. Eyes shut and mouth open in a permanent gasp, she was too far gone to notice him biting into his own wrist, his blood gushing out and pouring over her chest. He pushed his wound onto her lips and her initial reaction was to spit it out, surprised. She had forgotten about that little detail.

“You have to drink me baby, I’ve taken too much from you,” his voice sounded hoarse and deep, otherworldly, an echo of everything non-human about him. She kept her lips tightly sealed, earning a raised eyebrow from him. He canted his hips forward, sheathing himself to the hilt, the shriek he extracted from her allowing him to pour his essence into her tongue. 

Sweet, so sweet; thick, like heavy syrup. And it was too much, somehow flowing too fast. Her vision grew hazy, her perception of everything heightened, light became shimmery, his touch too hot, his eyes too bright. She swore she even heard him praising her inside her head. And then he pulled out, flipping her to her hands and knees, his hand smearing what blood had escaped her all over her back as he pulled her hips up, cock slamming into her and making her close her fists on the stained bedsheets, pulling a long loud guttural moan from both. His fingers splayed over her hip bones, hold steady, and he guided her back into him, each thrust making her shriek louder. He saw her reach for a pillow to cover her mouth, and he chucked it away, his torso bent over her back to whisper at her ear. 

“No pillows. I want my brothers to hear you~”

Alex shook her head, squeezing her eyes and trying but failing to keep the moans down. Had he given her too much blood? She felt high and oversensitive. The world was blurring around her, the ringing inside her ears becoming deafening and making it impossible for her to notice how loud they were being, until he bit at her neck again with one last thrust that pushed her over the edge, the raspiness of her last scream a clear signal of her abused chords.

His movements became erratic and shorter, fingers now digging into her skin, his moans muffled by her shoulder until he reached his own orgasm and pulled his fangs from her to groan his release right next to her ear, his arms snaking over her belly to hold her close as he emptied himself inside her, his strength the only thing keeping her from collapsing flat onto the bed. Once he came back from his high, he let go of her, watching as she curled into a ball, her legs still trembling. He laid himself behind her, dragging his hand carefully from her shoulder to her waist, entwining fingers with hers, his lips ghosting over the clammy skin of her cheek.

“Alex? Are you okay, baby?”

She grunted her answer, swallowing a couple of times before she found her voice again, “Mhmm...just….give me a minute...or five.” 

He giggled as he rolled her over and tucked her under his chin, sharing her warmth.

“I can give you aaall~ the minutes in the world.”

Her eyelids felt heavy, but her body was humming with energy. “Your blood makes me feel strange…” she whispered.

“It’s like...a drug of some sort?” He laughed at her widened eyes, “it wears off, don’t give me that stare!” he sneaked a chaste kiss over her lips, breathing his words into them, “I won’t take you again until you’ve recovered.”

“A-again?”

“You don’t want to?” he pouted, and her heart skipped a beat.

“Uh..eh..no, I mean, y-yes but...uh...oh..I need to go home, it’s getting late.”

He frowned, one of his hands cradling the back of her head and almost smothering the girl onto his chest, “But I just found you again! How about you stay the night, hmm? Ah, right! We haven’t even had the talk! We need to talk, it’s very important!”

Alex giggled at his hurried speech, considering her options. Her office wasn’t very strict on attendance as it was more of a coworking space than an office. In fact, she could actually work from home but always chose to show up at the company building, since she felt she was more productive when not surrounded by her comfy sofa and TV.

“Okay,” she whispered, biting her lips at the sight of his refulgent smile, humming into the kiss he planted on her mouth. He held her face carefully, deepening the kiss as he rearranged himself between her legs, “Now, I believe I told you I would show you my favorite places to drink from.”

\----

Alex woke up hungry and sore to an empty bed, wincing at the bright light coming through an unfamiliar veranda, its sheer white curtains giving her a glimpse of the late morning blue sky. Blinking in confusion for a few seconds, her memory soon caught up with her groggy brain, her lips breaking into a lazy contented smile as her body rolled over to his side of the bed, the coolness of the sheets telling her he had been up for a while, a strange hum at the back of her head also telling her he was nearby. Nuzzling his pillow, she was about to go back to sleep when her stomach growled and she huffed in annoyance at her body’s cue to get out from bed. She had never been able to sleep while hungry, after all.

Alex stared incredulously at the stained bedsheets before forgoing covering herself at all, carefully wobbling across the room towards the open closet to try and find something clean of his to wear, picking up her discarded clothes as she went. It was her reflection in the mirror that made her halt in her steps, a hand flying up to cover her mouth in surprise. 

Hickeys and bite marks littered her skin, and she traced their outlines, dropping her recently collected clothes to the floor again. She found more marks across her hips, going down her navel and even some at her inner thighs. 

Ken, no, _Jaehwan_ had made a mess of her, no wonder her body ached. 

She pondered for a second on taking a shower before going to Jaehwan, but her stomach growled again and she hurriedly opened drawers until she found some shorts and a t-shirt, hoping with all her might that Marie kept human food around, sprinting to the bathroom to relieve herself and maybe comb her hair a little.

Poking her head out of his door, she found the hallway to the stairs to be quiet and empty, her bare feet making close to no noise over the carpet floor. Going down was a trial on her aching muscles, but she figured the burn would get better the more she moved. Once at the foyer, she caught the scent of burnt butter and sprinted towards the source as fast as her legs let her. It was Jaehwan’s panicked voice that made her halt.

“Ack! Oh no! Hyung! Do you think she’ll still eat it?”

“You can always glamour her to do it.”

“No hyung, I’m being serious! She can’t be glamoured!”

“Maybe you are not doing it right.”

“I am 100% sure I can glamour anyone as well as you do, Taekwoon...ie hyung.”

“She’s here, you know.”

“Are you talking about me?” she said into the kitchen.

Her vampire practically threw the frying pan across the counter, where a raven haired man with scarlet eyes caught it -bare handed, what?- and set it neatly over the granite surface.

“A-Alex!” Jaehwan materialized by her side, his arms sliding immediately around her waist as he looked nervously at the dark man then at her, “Is that my shirt--no no, that’s not it. I told you not to leave my rooms!” he whispered, frowning.

“No, you didn't? I woke up hungry and somehow knew you were down here, so I came to find you.”

“You have a bond already? Interesting.” Up close, the red eyed vampire had a voice that sounded like a loud whisper, soft and mellow, too contrasting with his sharp cat like eyes. He gave her a once over while licking his lips and she couldn’t help the shudder going up her spine, her fingers instinctively closing over Jaehwan’s sweatshirt when she saw the eerie vampire stand up from the counter stool and walk straight towards them, his scarlet stare suddenly flashing brighter. She blinked and he cocked his head at her, blinking too. “I see.”

“Did you just--!! Hyung that’s mean!” her lover screeched, startling her with its high pitch. “I just told you she can’t be glamoured!”

“Shut up,” the red-eyed vampire grimaced, “I wanted to try myself. I’m older.” 

_ ‘And more powerful’ _, Alex's brain added, her trepidation tinged with foreign irritation, which she supposed was what Jaehwan was feeling right now. Taller than them both, Jaehwan's clan brother fixed his strong gaze at the human, and he was close enough now that she could see his pupils were actually slits, much like how she had seen Jaehwan’s last night. He slowly extended a large milky white hand towards her -the one that had caught the hot pan, no burns visible, what?- before her blond vampire slapped it away, making her gasp.

“Don’t touch her!”

“I’m just trying to make her acquaintance. She’s one of us now--stop growling at me, we are not equals.” 

Alex could tell the older vampire was getting irritated too, and since the apparent problem was herself, she decided to end the argument before it developed into something she couldn’t understand...yet. Sneaking her hand past her lover, she quickly shook the still extended, pristine unburnt fingers.

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Alex.”

“Leo,” he said, and she nodded in acknowledgement.

“Don’t lie to her.”

“It’s not a lie, ** _Ken_ ** _ . _”

“She knows my name is Jaehwan, you should tell her yours, as you said, she’s one of us now.”

Leo rolled his eyes in exasperation, but gave one last glance at her, “Taekwoon. There. Are you sure you want to be with him? He’s this noisy and childish and-”

“She thinks I’m cute!!”

Alex felt a blush blooming up her neck. Oh. So this apparent link worked both ways… She slightly regretted neglecting to have ‘the talk’ in pursue of other….activities.

“Throwing tantrums so soon? She might leave you.” Taekwoon had turned around and away from the kitchen, intent on leaving the upset vampire behind. 

“That’s it, we are going out for food!” Jaehwan started dragging the human towards the large foyer and she panicked.

“J-Jaehwan, wait, we can’t!”

“I can eat everything, I'll just throw up later! I'll buy you whatever you are craving, everything is open at noon.”

“Throw up? No-no! That’s not it! Jaehwan, I’m not wearing any underwear!”

Maybe she said that a little too loud. From the corner of her eye, she saw Taekwoon halt in his steps, his face slightly tilted towards them, and suddenly she was back inside Jaehwan’s rooms, with Jaehwan pressing her flush against the closed doors.

“Baby,” he whispered hurriedly over her lips, his eyes big and round in high alert.

“W-What is it? I feel you are nervous and it’s making me nervous too!” Alex tried blinking the dizziness of such a fast transportation off her. 

“You don’t say those things near hyung…At least not this soon...” he mumbled.

“W-why, what things?”

“That you don’t wear underwear!”

“I didn’t mean to say it so loud!”

Jaehwan groaned into her neck, his arms tight around her waist, “I just want to have you for myself alone for a little longer.”

“I don’t understand!” she squeaked, echoes of their last conversation with Marie resurfacing and making her even more nervous.

“Hyung is weird. He’ll take that as an invitation to our bed.”

“I’ll recind it!”

Jaehwan sighed, a mirthless chuckle escaping his lips, “It will happen, sooner or later. Marie told you, right?”

Alex nodded slowly, mouth agape. Vampires shared, and she had come to this house knowing it and willing to. But she wasn’t ready yet. She wanted to get to know Jaehwan more, a-and slowly get to know his brothers too. 

“Maybe we should meet at my apartment for a while?” she whispered, and he fixed his eyes back on hers, searching her face, a little frown adorning his own.

“You don’t like hyung?”

Okay, Jaehwan was weird too.

“You just said--”

“No, I mean, no, you’re getting me wrong. He will never force you. No one in this house will, we are not savages. I’m a little offended--no, I’m sorry if I made you think that. Uh, we should have had the talk.”

“Yeah, we should have,” she stared at her feet, feeling sheepish, remembering her very vocal refusal of having that conversation because her lust had gotten the better of her.

“You just need to know this, okay? One of these days, Taekwoonie hyung might suddenly...uh...visit.”

Her eyes bulged. “T-to...share m-me?”

“Nuh-uh. To watch us.”

A voyeur vampire. Her blush was instant, and her lover let one giggle escape him before he gasped, pressing her body harder against him and the door. He stared at his lover with wild eyes, before she saw them twinkle with incredulous amusement.

“You kinky girl! You would like that, wouldn't you?”

“I-!”

“I feel like I just won the lottery!”

“S-shut up!”

Well damn. She was in for one hell of a ride.


End file.
